


Red And Rotten

by cyaninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kakashi, I went for a bit odd style, M/M, Smut, Spanking, TObito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaninja/pseuds/cyaninja
Summary: Kakashi and Obito don't have many opportunities to be intimate but they won't miss a chance to utilize the bed of their dead enemy.





	Red And Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I don't get to celebrate it but it doesn't stop me from posting an experimental work to honor the aesthetic.

It’s a pretty, silent night.

Life fades out of Danzō Shimura’s eyes. Such a waste! Some of them weren’t his at all. He seems so surprised that he’s not the only one in this room – a very nice, big bedroom – possessing the power of the Sharingan.

“Senpai, senpai! Come over!”

“What is it?” Kakashi is there before Obito has pulled the kunai out of Danzō’s throat. A small pool of blood begins to form. “What a mess,” he comments as the body hits the floor with a nasty, disgraceful thud.

Obito laughs and stomps his foot in the puddle.

Splish splash, the fucker is gone for good.

Kakashi sighs.

The moon shines through the thin curtains, casting long shadows on the walls. It’s the dead of the night and there are only two living people within the mile radius. It’s pretty safe to assume that no one got away. Obito took care of it personally but Kakashi has his doubts. He looks deeply unimpressed.

“Come, play with me,” Obito lets his voice drop, “senpai.”

The last word comes out as a hiss.

Kakashi stands still and glances at the big red puddle on the floor. He turns his gaze away as soon as the ripples fade away.

“No, we should go.”

Insistent, as usual, Obito remarks.

“But that bed looks so soft, doesn’t it?”

It won’t squeak if they fuck.

Kakashi tilts his head and ponders the question. Nobody is above of nice, soft stuff, not after fifteen years of living in caves along with spiders and bats.

“You’re right,” Kakashi finally concludes. He’s pretending to still be a little hesitant.

Cuckoo, the dead fucker has one of those fancy-pants clocks with a fake bird stuffed inside of a little wooden house. The night still smells like fresh blood.

Kakashi takes a step, two steps, three steps closer to Obito who’s already near the edge of the soft, big bed. Their hips clash against each other, and since they’re both pathetic, they’re shamelessly hard.

“Mm, senpai,” Obito purrs, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist. “Always so nice.”

Kakashi’s fingers run across Obito’s spine gently, teasingly.

Obito has crossed the line. He knows it.

“I’m a bit disappointed in you, Tobi,” Kakashi claims, voice calm and stern. “You know that making such a mess isn’t how we operate,” the only reason why Obito hasn’t lost his balance is that Kakashi’s arms are still around his waist, preventing him from stumbling.

The bed could catch him, though.

“Oh, but I didn’t mean to,” Obito says.

That’s a lie.

Even little kids know that you don’t have to poke a kunai several times through someone to make them die. It’s a shame that Danzō had to go so fast. The fun time with him didn’t last more than three minutes.

Maybe Kakashi lasts longer. He can go through all night.

“Maa, someone is a bad liar,” Kakashi concludes, pushing Obito beneath him and pinning him tight against the mattress.

The bed is even comfier than it looks. Obito spreads his legs letting Kakashi climb on the top of him.

“Such a bad, bad liar, such a bad boy,” Kakashi breathes into Obito’s ear. He strokes Obito’s sides on his way down and Obito trembles. It’s useless to deny the facts.

“Am I going to get punished?”

_Please._

“You bet you are,” Kakashi assures. These are the only sorts of promises he can keep. He’s useless when it comes down to anything else but he’s the best at disciplining his proteges. When he does it, he leaves Obito limping for days. “Turn over,” Kakashi demands. His fingers are fast and handy. They’ve already found the button and the zipper of Obito’s pants.

“What is senpai going to do?” Obito coos.

Smack, a rude sound of flesh being beaten echoes through the air. The ache hits after an amazed, sharp breath. It tickles and scorches, burns through Obito’s left buttock so nicely that his member leaks and leaves a wet spot beneath the tip.

Kakashi strokes the sore spot. At first, he’s gentle but since the game isn’t about softness, the motions grow greedy and grasping.

“That depends on a lot of things, Tobi,” Kakashi replies. He keeps stroking, being very possessive and ruthless. “We might need to go through the inventory – to see if there’s anything to prepare your ass for a suitable punishment.”

Obito moans. Yes, he wants that, wants it so bad that he raises his hips in heat.

However, Kakashi isn’t generous at all. He pauses.

“Or perhaps I just spank you until you’re a good boy. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Oh gods, oh Sages, yes!

“P-please…” it’s hard to breathe with a mask on. Even Obito’s mental mask is breaking, it’s not only the outer part of him that wants to be fucked. He _needs_ to feel Kakashi’s cock so deep that it can reach his soul.

But now’s not the time to reveal what lies underneath the disguise, the masquerade is still going on.

Kakashi lifts up his hand to spank Obito’s ass some more.

“A-aah!” the pain is sharp and sudden.

Hush hush, someone might hear. It’s what Kakashi would normally say. Is he already confident enough that they left no survivors behind?

Odd that he cares about it at all. They can deal with anyone when they have to defend themselves. The strongest are long gone, and that’s what counts, right?

“Always so loud,” Kakashi states, brushing his fingers over Obito’s bottom. “We still need to work on that bratty attitude.”

Whoosh, his motions are so, so fast.

Obito’s lower body is on fire. It hurts.

“Please, teach me, senpai.”

In reality, Kakashi doesn’t even need encouragement. He la-la-loves to stuff his sour worldview down Obito’s throat for every cursed moment they exist in this pitch black hell.

What a hypocrite, he’s as eager to teach the lesson as Obito is to receive another slap.

Wham!

_Ithurtssomuchdoitagain._

And again.

“The problem is,” Kakashi’s voice is calm and steady, “that nothing seems to stick in your head for too long,” he strokes the sore spots. The circular motions make the ache worse.

Obito’s cock twitches.

He wants to get rid of the underwear, these boxers will never be the same.

A strangled cry escapes Obito’s lips as he comes up with some utter nonsense to make sure that Kakashi makes his point extra clear.

It works, he’s never been so rough.

Obito squeezes the sheets in his hands and closes his eye. That doesn’t make much of a difference since his vision’s been blurred by sweat quite a while. He spreads his cheeks, biting his lip, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

The ache the nervous system on fire and then burns the remains.

It fucking hurts.

Obito whimpers.

“Are we ready to move on?” Kakashi asks. He pushes his hips against Obito’s ass. He’s so hard, too.

“Mm,” it’s the only thing Obito can muster.

Kakashi wants a cohesive answer. He pulls away, swings back and takes a good hold of Obito’s sore cheeks.

“Good boys give good answers,” he reminds. “Are you a good boy?”

“Y-yes,” a super sweet, obedient one if that’s what it takes for Kakashi to continue.

“Maa, you’re not fooling anyone,” Kakashi concludes. “Not even yourself.”

He’s wrong! Of course, Tobi’s such a very, very good boy when his senpai is going to be sweet.

So good…

Something inside Obito twists. He about to puke light, that’s how good he is.

“Fuck me,” a secret slips from his mouth.

Well, whoopsie-daisy.

Kakashi chuckles. It’s a hideous laugh, there’s no point in trying to deny it.

“We’ll see,” he says. “Let’s find out if there’s anything that can get your cute ass prepared.”

Another moan breaks out of Obito’s mouth. He’s about to turn around but Kakashi simply pushes him back.

No peeping, that’s not what good boys do. They wait, wait until their master is done looking for something.

“A shame,” a drawer opens. “So much stuff we could try and so little time,” Kakashi explains.

Obito is curious. He opens his eye to take a sneak peek.

The dead devil’s been a real pervert, it seems.

Tick-tock, they need to hurry a bit. The world in its current state isn’t the right place to fantasize. They can have a tiny moment before they need to proceed but that’s that. They will do wonderful things together once they’re done capturing the bijū and taking down the five great nations.

Kakashi comes back. He strokes Obito’s bottom before sliding those totally ruined boxers down. The motion that’s meant to be soft and gentle aches a bit but being a bit of a freak makes every bruise and wound heal fast.

Obito can barely feel anything at all. He’s beyond numb but this doesn’t bother Kakashi at all. He knows all sorts of tricks. He shows one, and Obito shudders as skillful fingers start massaging him inside, melting away the tension. They’re truly getting good at this, they’re efficient.

“There?” Kakashi finds the breaking point.

Yes, there.

Obito raises his hips to seek that sweet spot again. Kakashi is such a tease, he won’t let Obito have his fun easily.

What is this feeling? The facade begins to crumble.

Kakashi’s fingers scissor inside of Obito, spreading him, stroking him.

The mask falls off.

Kakashi lifts it up with his free hand and as Obito turns his head, they kiss.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Obito sounds pathetic. He hates it, he loathes it.

Kakashi positions himself between Obito’s legs and thrusts his throbbing cock in Obito. He’s rough, rougher than he needs to be.

Obito swallows hard. He doesn’t want to shriek.

“K-… More,” he’s unable to control himself.

“So impatient, aren’t we?” Kakashi notices after he’s shushed Obito and whispered a couple of sweet nothings in Obito’s ear.

They rock back and forth until the right momentum is achieved. Their bodies melt together and Obito’s mind sinks into nothingness.

He’s incoherent as he begs Kakashi to go deeper, harder and faster.

Kakashi assures that it’s what he’ll do.

All in good time.

Every wicked thought disappears into oblivion as the moans grow louder and the taste of salt fills Obito’s mouth. He’s forgotten how abso-fucking-lutely amazing being filled feels like. This is perfection, this is paradise.

Kakashi shapes himself in Obito.

Again, again and again.

Yes.

Even the sense of shame is gone. 

Bliss invades Obito as he begins to stroke his cock. It’s been untouched for so long.

Kakashi allows it and murmurs nonsense as he fucks Obito. His words land on the back of Obito’s neck. They are sweet and acid, they make no sense at all.

Not in this absurd reality.

It’s useless to speak about love.

Kakashi needs to shut up and focus on the most important.

His cock hits the breaking point again, and Obito cries out in despair. He will be torn apart.

“Fuck me – fuck me more.”

_Fucking love me._

Smack, a sharp hit lands on Obito’s ass one last time before Kakashi places his both hands on Obito’s hips.

He holds them tight, pulls out and pushes back in.

It’s almost good enough.

“Still so demanding,” Kakashi speaks with heavy breaths. “We’ll see what we can do.”

And with that, the pace quickens.

Obito bucks against the thrusts, sobbing and groaning. The limit is close. He can’t verbalize it, his body won’t obey. It’s possessed by the sweet, agonizing feeling of being full of thrill.

Kakashi is close as well. He’s rarely sincere about anything but he can’t twist his pleased cries into sneering mockeries. His body is trembling against Obito’s. 

Their bodies intertwine, separate and then collide again.

It feels so good.

It’s sickening.

Obito lets out the most pitiful cry as his overstimulated ass can’t take it any longer.

Everything shatters.

Obito releases a load of cum. It spills over his hand and over the bed. They will burn the place to make sure that no mad scientist in Konoha learns about the visitors Mr. Shimura had this night. 

Yes, that’s so good.

Everything is red and warm, pure and bright.

Kakashi lets out a deep, shaky groan as he collapses. His cock pulsates in Obito’s ass, and he won’t pull out until he’s completely empty.

Inhale, exhale.

Whose breath is that?

It’s hard to tell, they’re such a mess of bodies.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Kakashi finally says. He gives a tiny kiss to Obito’s scarred cheek.

Obito lets Kakashi do that. They even pretend to be lovers of some sort by cuddling.

It’s actually pretty nice.

In a perfect world, they’ll kiss and hug every day.

“I miss you,” Kakashi says as he pulls Obito’s mask back down. “I really do.”

“I miss you too, Bakashi,” Obito mumbles. He wants to tell the man something silly but the time for sweetness is over. They can have their lovey-dovey time in the world they’re going to create.

It’s time to hurry up.

Croak, even the corpse on the floor agrees. It will become stinky soon and that ain’t fun.

Obito counts to ten and forces himself up to pull his pants back up. He’s said that kind of goodbyes for years - so sure he can pretend that putting the mask back on doesn’t make him die inside. He gives Kakashi a pat on the shoulder and mentally prepares for another busy month.

Senpai told him that they needed to rush. It’s been almost an hour.

“Let’s go.”

A firey-pyrey swallows the building as they go their merry way.

Again.


End file.
